


The Murderer's List

by 6starsinmylife



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Blood and Violence, Murder, Mystery, Psychological, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6starsinmylife/pseuds/6starsinmylife
Summary: Hyuk found a piece of crumpled paper with VIXX’s names written in fresh blood on it right in front of VIXX’s main door of their dorm. There were nothing else written but just their names. After VIXX’s encounter of the mysterious note, weird and deadly things started to befall upon the members and this terrified them. It’s only a matter of time for them to survive this continuous torture without leaving anyone behind before it’s too late.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, OT6 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A Crumpled Paper

It was just another boring day for Hyuk as he was all alone, again, in the dorm doing nothing other than playing video games all by himself. Waiting for his hyungs to return from their individual schedules, usually by night, and Hyuk would probably be fast asleep on the red sofa, which N liked so much rather than his own bed.

As usual, VIXX’s two main vocalists, Leo and Ken had their musical practice and might be returning on the next day while N and Hongbin went shooting for their upcoming dramas which were, ‘Children Of Nobody’ and ‘Moorim School’. And as for VIXX’s passionate and hardworking rapper, Ravi, he’s up to his new album. He said he’ll be back around 7 p.m because that hyung really works hard for this time’s album. And Hyuk couldn’t be more inspired by all of his hardworking hyungs.

Well, he was supposed to have an individual magazine photoshoot after his first official solo song release, ‘Boy With A Star’, but it was cancelled because Hyuk wasn’t feeling very well that day. He was having a slight fever since the weather was hot and cold on and off as it kinda messed up with his body temperature system.

After wandering his thoughts on his beloved hyungs, he decided to grab a glass of milk in the kitchen as his throat suddenly felt soar. As he opened the fridge, he took out the milk bottle only to be more disappointed as the date has already expired. “Oh, crap.. How dare these hyungs left me alone with an expired milk!” He whispered to himself. Without thinking much further, he grabbed his phone that was on the sofa earlier and texted his hyungs on VIXX Chatroom.

  


6:15p.m.

Hyuk: _Oe, hyung-deuls! Before any of you guys return, buy some milk, please.. The milk_

_died already.._

Few minutes later..

  


Ken: _Eii?? Who died??!_

Hongbin: _Ask N-hyung to buy it.._

Hyuk: _The milk, Ken-hyung! Aiigoo! You won’t be coming back tonight, hyung.._

N: _Omo, naega wae??! Your drama shoot is nearer to the grocery store, Hongbin-ah!_

_You buy it!_

Ken: _Aigoo.. Ottokkaji? Uri maknae misses hyungie already?? Hahahaha.._

Leo: _(Leo entered the chatroom)_

Leo: _…_

Hongbin: _Shiro! Ah, Leo-hyung.. Hyung buy it.._

Leo: _(Leo left the chatroom)_

Hongbin: _Eii, this hyung.._

Ravi: _(Ravi entered the chatroom)_

Hyuk: _Eo… Ken-hyung.. Ppalliwa-yo..! (sending cute emoji)_

Ken: _(*biu, biu, biu emoji)_

Ravi: _Oh, Hyogi-ya.. I’ll bring it for you.. I’m on my way to the dorm already. I’ll drop_

_by the grocery store later.._

Hyuk: _Kurae-yo, Ravi-hyung? You’re the best! Saranghae! Haha._

Ravi: _(Big love emoji)_

N: _Nadu saranghae..^^ (referring to Hyuk, and replying for Ravi’s stead)_

_(Everyone left the chatroom)_

  


“Aigoo, these kids..” N chuckled to himself while keeping away his phone in his bag. “Hakyeon-shi! The next scene is in five minutes!” “Yeah, I’m coming!”

  


***

  


“Aigoo, this hyung.. Why can’t you be more mature? You make me cringe all the time..” Hyuk laughed to his oldest hyung’s bubbly-childlike attitude. It just doesn’t suit his age at all, Hyuk thought. “Oh, well.. I love you too, hyung..”

Not long after he bumped his bums on that cozy red sofa to continue playing his xbox, he heard rattling sounds of keys or keychains at the front door. Hyuk took a quick glance at the hanging clock on the wall and it was only 5:50 p.m. “Huh? Ravi-hyung’s back already? That’s fast.. Yes! My milk!”. Hyuk excitedly rose up from the sofa and walked fast to the front door to greet his hyung. As soon as he opened the door, “Hey, hyung! How did you get here so—” Only to find that there wasn’t anybody outside.

“Huh? Ravi-hyung?” He looked around the area but there weren’t any sign of the rapper at all. The wind too was blowing really soft and the environment has seemed to become much more quiet than usual. But that doesn’t seem to bother Hyuk as he was the oblivious kid he always is.

As he wanted to look further for the elder, suddenly, he noticed a faint crumpling sound below. He felt that something was glued under his sneakers. When he lowered his eyes down to his feet, his right foot was stepping on a piece of a crumpled paper. “What is this?” Without feeling any sort of suspicions, Hyuk blankly took the paper off his sneakers when his eyes went totally wide, filled with fear as his knees dropped to the floor, resulting a loud thud after reading what was written on it.

  


1.CHA HAKYEON

2.JUNG TAEKWOON

3.LEE JAEHWAN

4.KIM WONSHIK

5.LEE HONGBIN

6.HAN SANGHYUK

JINX!

His and his hyungs’ names were written there. And it was written in fresh blood. And the strangest thing is that, their names were listed by numbers. Just what does this mean? Hyuk couldn’t help thinking by the thought that someone was actually just outside the door with himself in all alone all this while and without him even realizing it. Who knows what misfortune could’ve happen to him.

Cold sweat started to form on his face. He was too in shock to notice when his hands started to tremble. Because, it wasn’t the first time things like this has happened to VIXX. Yes, but they were only minor cases which didn’t involve any major problems but this time was far off the limits. And no one knew that Hyuk had once had a premonition about this. That’s what’s making him feel more afraid than ever.

A bag of plastic bag dropped on the floor not far away from where Hyuk was. Gladly, it was just Ravi.

  


“Hyogi-ya..?”


	2. The Hooded Figure

(On the same evening Hyuk found the crumpled paper)

It was around 6:00 p.m. and Hongbin’s drama shoot ended quite early than it was supposed to as everybody did a great job today. “Good work, everybody! Please return home safely! And thank you for today!” Hongbin smiled brightly and bowed to everyone before he took his leave from the shooting area. Even though his shoulders were killing him because today’s scene shooting was quite heavy as he had to do a bit of fighting stunts, which he had done it a little bit too passionately, he kind of sprained his arms himself a bit.

Hongbin was waiting for his manager-hyung by the lamp post not far away from his drama shoot area. He took out his smartphone from his warm hazel brown trench coat’s pocket – like the colour of his hair, and dialed his manager-hyung’s number. Oh, and why just by the sight of that, he already looked like the romantic autumn guy after returning from a drink of hot coffee in a café. Well, what do we expect more from this guy, being none other than the visual of VIXX himself?

A heavy sigh was given out by the visual, forming out a breath-vapour in the cold autumn evening. The evening was starting to get darker and there weren’t many passers-by anymore. It was a tiring day for Hongbin indeed. How longed had he waited for his comfy bed in his shared bedroom with Hyuk to just immediately crash on it as soon as he returns.

After a few dials, “Eo, hyung. Can you pick me up now? I finished early today.” “Oh, Hongbin-ah. Alright, I’m on my way. You wait there.”

His drama shoot was just about five blocks away from VIXX’s dorm but of course, walking or taking a taxi isn’t always safe for an idol. Better be safe than sorry, right?

While in the van, Hongbin sat next to the driver’s seat which it had always been N’s seat since he’s the leader, but N’s schedule that day was to end around 8 p.m. again. “Ya, Hongbin-ah. What’s with the long face?” Being the caring manager he was, the manager’s sharp eyes could never betray every face expressions or body languages that his beloved VIXX dongsaengs often showed whenever they were having those tough episodes. “Oh, aniya, hyung..” Hongbin responded with a weak smile and looked away from the manager. His eyes were looking out through the window as he pushed the ‘open’ button to wind down the window beside him.

They were almost there towards their dorm but Hongbin told his manager to stop by at the grocery store for a while. “Um, hey, hyung? Don’t wait for me, okay? Just drive yourself home. I’m getting myself some snacks at the grocer.” “Are you sure?” “Yeah, I’m good. Just wanna take some breather.” Hongbin smiled. “Hmm, okay.. Call me if you need anything, alright?” “Bye, Hyung..” Hongbin rolled his eyes and letting out a small laugh.

After grabbing some snacks at the grocery store, Hongbin decided to stroll along the roadside to breathe in some fresh air. He hummed one of his all time favourite legendary singer, Park Hyoshin’s song to accompany himself.

He was about three minutes away from his dorm’s building when he saw a yellow hooded person coming out from the building’s lobby entrance. “Huh? Is that Hyuk? Where’s he going?” Hongbin squinted his eyes to get a better vision but he could only see the back of the man’s body. Hongbin was pretty sure that the hoodie guy had the exact same size as the maknae’s back. “YA, HAN SANGHYUK! EODIGA?!” He called out waving his arms. But the guy didn’t turn around and just continued walking with a slight faster pace than just now. “Ttch, ttch, ttch, this kid.. What’s his deal? Pfft.” He shrugged it off like nothing awkward has happened.

***

“Ya, Han Sanghyuk. What is it that you’re not telling us?” Ravi confronted the maknae while handing him a glass of water. Seeing the maknae trembling as if he has seen a ghost just now poked the sudden curiousity out of him. “I don’t know, hyung.. I can’t even register for what happened just now..” Hyuk replied gloomily. “Hyung, what do you think of the note earlier..?” Ravi held out a deep sigh. “About that, let’s just keep it to ourselves for now. I don’t wanna give the others a fright. We’ll talk about this again when everybody’s home.” “Okay, hyung. I trust you.” And for a moment, they stared blankly onto the shining wooden floor for no reason. Then, Ravi broke the sudden silence, “Hey, feeling better? Go and clean yourself up. I’m gonna make a call for a sec. Ppalli! You smell like shit,” he joked. “Hah, look who’s talking..” Hyuk attacked back, putting out his tounge.

When the clock striked seven in the evening, Hongbin entered the dorm. “I’m home!” He took off his sneakers when he was greeted with a warm hug from his elder dorky friend, Ravi. “Welcome home, Kong-ah!” It was a brief hug but Hongbin could hear a quick soft but deep whisper over his shoulder. “ _Hah.. Thank God.._ ” Hongbin wanted to ask but was cut off when he saw Hyuk coming out from the bathroom, rubbing his wet orangish hair with a towel.

“H-Hyuk?” “Oh, Hongbin-hyung.. You’re home.” Hyuk greeted. “Wh-What are you doing here? Weren’t you – uh – You were – down there – just now – I saw you..” “Bin-ah, are you alright?” Ravi asked worriedly.

“I was here all day, hyung. I’m having a slight flu, remember?” Hyuk raised his left eyebrow.

“No, but –,” Both Ravi and Hyuk stared at Hongbin to make sure that he’s not seeing things already due to work stress. Hongbin stood silent for a second but then he, “Ahahaha, just forget it guys.. Maybe I had mistook you for someone else.” Hongbin backed out as to conclude that he must be feeling too tired anyway.

“But, Hyuk-ah? By any chance, were you, maybe went out to throw the rubbish away for awhile at around 6:50 p.m. and that you might be wearing your yellow hoodie?” Hyuk took a moment to recall his memory. “Well.. Oh, yeah! I was wearing my yellow hoodie and was going to throw the rubbish for a while after I –,”

Hyuk’s eyes unconsciously met with Ravi’s. In a blink, Hyuk rushed to his bedroom to find his hoodie where he had clearly remembered that it was where he last left it. On his bed. But there it was. No hoodie. It’s not there anymore.

“Guys, what’s going on here?”

It was the voice of a confused N. They didn’t even realise that their leader had already returned.


	3. Is It Just A Dream?

Later that night, Ravi and Hyuk couldn’t keep the secret any longer so they told N and Hongbin everything about the mysterious crumpled paper that was written in blood.

“What the hell is this?!” Hongbin exclaimed furiously, and punched the surface of the wooden table with his fist. “What are we going to do?” Asked the worried maknae. “It’s okay, guys. Don’t let this get to you deeply. I’m sure it’s just those problematic kids that were trying to pull a trick on us.. I’ll inform this to manager-hyung.” N reasoned. Even though his face didn’t show any reassurance to the members because he was obviously afraid himself, but as the leader, he had to remain calm non the less. “What do you mean, hyung? Those crackheads have gone too far! And how do you explain Hyuk’s missing hoodie?” Hongbin argued back. “Are you sure you didn’t put it elsewhere, Hyuk-ah?” N asked for confirmation. “Yes, hyung..” Hyuk lowered his head, feeling things aren’t going to go well in the future. “Well, we better get our sleep now, guys.. It’s already midnight. Tomorrow’s a big day for us. Let’s sleep on it for tonight..” The leader said. Although they seemed reluctant, but they were already feeling too tired anyway.

Hyuk and Hongbin were already in their rooms but only N and Ravi who were still outside in the living room. N was getting himself a glass of water when he saw Ravi still not moving from the sofa. “Ravi-ah, aren’t you getting into you room?” N asked the rapper whom had remained silent since the little discussion earlier. Something was obviously bothering the young rapper’s mind. “Oh, yeah.. Night hyung.”

  


***

The last day of his musical performance for ‘Marie Antoinette’ had finally ended successfully and everyone praised him for his good voice and warm attitude. All of the musical crews, staffs and singers were having a party to celebrate their official closure of the musical and Leo was absolutely invited. The party was quite exquisite but still loud and stuffed to Leo’s liking. But for a not-so-sociable person as he was, it was nice that all of the singers, actors and staffs there were very much friendly and opened arms which Leo had found them rather comfortable to associate and work with.

Some were laughing, talking, making silly jokes, drinking and eating, and Leo was just sitting there quietly with his long legs crossed on a stool, drinking a glass of champagne while talking to one of his musical collegue. As he was a low alcohol-tolerance drinker, he couldn’t drink more than two glasses at least whenever he was offered for another more glass of wine by the friend beside him. Leo looked briefly at his watch and it was already five minutes to eleven. “Oh, well. I better head back. I’ve got an early flight tomorrow. Thanks for the drink, bro.” Leo excused himself. “Hey, come on.. Have another shot, man..” The friend persuaded.

It was time to head back to his hotel room as Leo was also starting to feel a bit sleepy. Leo’s an early bird but also a heavy sleeper and it sometimes annoyed N to wake the latter up from his bed every morning when they had an early schedule.

Leo hesitated at first but gave in when the friend had already poured some into his glass. “Fine! Just one more, okay?” “Yeah, you’re the man.. And you still need to tell me about Jaeyeol.. Hahaha..” Jaeyeol was just one of the singers they work with. Well, there was probably something funny Leo had witnessed that had happened to Jaeyeol and it’s just guys talk.

It was 11:10 p.m. when Leo was back in his hotel room, feeling as drunk and drowsy as ever. Usually, he would be fast asleep 10 minutes before midnight already but when it’s about work, you gotta do the best of it. He wanted to clean himself up first, but the drowsiness had taken the most of him. But his head was kinda hurting too much. It was throbbing really hard and this made him feel more frustrated. “Ah, shit! I shouldn’t have taken another glass..” He couldn’t help but whine on his own mistake. Now, he had no choice but to suffer from the throbbing pain.

Leo lied down on the bed, still in his party suit. Less energy left to even stand properly. He massaged his forehead with his long fingers when suddenly, his chest started to feel stuffed. “Uhuk, uhuk!” He coughed from an increasing pace. His hands were holding his chest now. He kept coughing and it went from mild to worse. “Uhuk! Uhuk!”. Suddenly, the pain from his chest moved up to his throat. His throat was burning now. Leo felt like he was going to vomit acid so he gathered all the strength he had left of his body for the toilet sink. His breathing seemed to worsen as something was stuck inside his throat that blocked his desperate inhalation for oxygen. “I c-can’t b-breathe..!” When Leo made it to the sink, he forced himself to throw up whatever was stuck in his throat but was shocked to witness that it wasn’t stomach acid that came out from his mouth but his very own blood.

Everything went immediately quiet inside Leo’s head. But after seconds, he heard a very unclear and deep voice calling out his name.

“Jung Taekwoon..”

He saw someone was clearly standing right behind him through the reflection of the toilet’s mirror, but he couldn’t quite see the owner of the voice’s figure since the mirror was all vapoured up due to the hot water tap that was running itself filling up the bath tub a while ago. Leo could hear his own heartbeat that was beating aggravatingly aside from the running water noise. This was getting weirder as Leo vividly remembered that it was not him who turned the water tap on. He didn’t even went inside the toilet yet.

And then, another call.

“Jung Taekwoon..”

And when Leo turned his head around…

  


**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s: I’m sorry to anyone who knows a person by the name of Jaeyeol. I’ve no idea who Jaeyeol is btw..haha.. Just randomly popped up in my head..^^


	4. Premonition

“JUNG TAEKWOON!!”

Hyuk screamed. Continuous tears were falling out from his eyes as he woke himself up from his nightmare. His throat felt sore. Hongbin who was sitting beside him was surprised by Hyuk’s sudden scream. In fact, everybody was looking at him with shocked expressions. All the members of VIXX including himself were altogether in the van. “Hyogi-ya? Wae?” That familiar soft voice of a vocalist gathered all of Hyuk’s conscious mind in a snap. “L-Leo-hyung?” Hyuk’s eyes scanned the small face of Jung Taekwoon very deeply. “H-Hyung.. You’re, here..? E-Everyone’s here.. Ken-hyung too?” Hyuk stared at everyone’s faces in total disbelief. “Hyogi-ya, waegurae? Are you okay?” Asked a worried N from his seat at the front. “What happened?” Hyuk asked. “Well, nothing’s happened, Hyuk-ah.. The thing is, it’s you. What’s that all about?” Hongbin pointed out. “Yeah, we were all playing jokes together, and you were the most active one especially, teasing N-hyung..” explained Ravi. “And when you shut your eyes for a while, pretending to be asleep as to ignore what N-hyung was blabbering about by himself, then that was when you suddenly shouted Leo-hyung’s name..” This time, Ken voiced out. _I did??_ Thought Hyuk. “Ya, and what do you mean by ‘everyone’s here’ thing? Where could we have possibly gone? We were here all along..” Hongbin asked.

_What the hell just happened? So it took me only five seconds for that whole dream to happen? It can’t be. Wasn’t I sick at the dorm and Leo and Ken-hyung were away for their musical performances?? And would be returning in the next day? Wait, what day is it today?_

“Um, guys.. What’s today’s date?”

“It’s Friday the 13th, and we’re heading to a restaurant to have our lunch together. Hyuk-ah, are you really okay?” Leo informed him in detail because Hyuk seemed to be completely at loss. “Wait, weren’t you and Ken-hyung having your musical shows recently? Is it done already?” “Hyogi-ya, you’re scaring the hell out of me..” N said. “Aniya, Hyogi-ya.. It’s this Monday..” Ken answered.

 _Wait, I couldn’t have premonitioned Leo-hyung’s death? I couldn’t have! This is all too weird! What about the blood written paper? Was that real too?_ Hyuk started to doubt his consciousness.

Suddenly, Hongbin started to sulk. “Ya, beoya, Han Sanghyuk.. Are you seriously trying to pull out one of your silly pranks here cause let me tell you, this one’s so lame..” Hongbin shrugged Ravi’s elbow. “Yeah, Hyuk. This doesn’t sound like you at all..” Although they may sound like insults, which they weren’t throwing one at the maknae, but absolutely, this was one worse joke failure ever for Hyuk to make if he’s really pulling out some.

To not linger on this awkward situation that Hyuk had experienced from many throughout his teenage years of life for long, he closed the topic quickly by shrugging off the disturbing thoughts he had on his mind and ended the conversation with, “Oh, right. Haha. Yeah, you caught me, hyung.. It was a silly prank..” Hyuk immediately changed his confused expression to a big cheesy grin and nudged Hongbin’s arm as if to make up to his hyung for his mistake. 

But Hyuk didn’t notice that N was secretly observing him from his seat at the front seat of their van despite him being annoying and loud all the while. N sure suspected something from the maknae which what made him feel more worried and uneasier than ever.


	5. Eyes That Drown Me

Alone in his bedroom at 9:29 p.m., Hongbin was reading his twitter account on his phone at his desk. There were all kinds of pretty tweets posted by kind and supportive Starlights, which made him smile repulsively.

“Ahh.. Uri Starlight..” He whispered to himself, amazed and thankful that VIXX had such a fine fandom. They couldn’t be more blessed than ever.

Well, Hongbin was not totally all alone, since he was put in charge to care for the suddenly feverish maknae that Saturday morning. Maybe it was the cold ice cream night they had to celebrate their final days of two weeks promoting their new song ‘Scentist’. Hyuk never had a strong tolerance for coldness anyway but he didn’t think that it would cause him a toll the next day this time.

Leo and Ken had already went to their respective musical practices that early morning while N had also went to his drama shoot. As for the rapper of the group, he was probably still sleeping in his studio, again. Well, it _is_ Saturday, duh.

While he was indulged with his phone, the visual was suddenly distracted by the fact that someone was staring at him in a distance. Although it felt far, somehow it also felt near at the same time. And it sure did feel heavy too. Like it’s skinning him alive. Without noticing it, his heart was already beating rapidly and loudly.

“What the hell?”

He gripped his shirt on the chest as to calm his running heart. Hongbin didn’t want to take much thought on this silly but nerving feeling, so he brushed it off like nothing ever happened. So he continued into doing whatever he was doing with his phone earlier. Well, he tried to but failed. That mysterious stare sure bothered him nonetheless.

His desk was facing towards two big wardrobes which belonged to him and his roommate, Ken’s each. He couldn’t help but avert his eyes from his phone screen to the wardrobes several times. He felt that the stare was coming from that direction.

As he was carefully observing, only then did he realise that there was actually a narrow hole in between those two wardrobes. Maybe it was there all along but it never really gave a big deal for him to have noticed anyway.

Behind those wardrobes were sliding window doors. VIXX’s manager wanted to save and spend less money as he could so he wouldn’t buy them curtains. Instead, he came up with the idea of making the wardrobes as curtains. Smart.

It was dark of course, he couldn’t make out anything from there. So Hongbin curiously stepped closer towards the suspicious hole. He stepped slowly nearing the wardrobes, holding his breath. He then peeped his right eye into that narrow space, waiting for a single move or whatever.

But after seconds, there was nothing. To his disappointment, and, relief, he could only see his own reflection. And that was when Hongbin let out a small laugh. He couldn’t believe he’s making a fool out of himself. He’s not as superstitious as N to begin with. “Aih, pabo..”

Just as Hongbin walked away from the wardrobes, through that narrow space, in the dark, outside, stood a familiar figure breathing out heavy breaths. He was just breaths away from Hongbin just seconds ago, directly looking at the visual.

In that cold darkness, with the single line of light coming from Hongbin’s and Ken’s shared room. The eyes of the mysterious guy were hidden by the shadows but a creepy smile was formed on his face. And with a deep voice, the man chuckled,

“So pretty..”

***

Hongbin wanted to take a quick bath.

“Ken-hyung! Are you in there?” Hongbin knocked on the door of the first toilet. Seeing there were no reply but a loud singing were heard instead from inside, Ken must be the one who’s inside.

So he went for the next bathroom but the door was half closed and the lights were on. He could see that the bathroom was already vapoured with droplets of the hot water. He could also hear the water tap was still running, so he assumed someone was inside. But as he called some of his members’ names, no one replied.

So Hongbin carefully entered the bathroom and he was right. There was no one. But Ravi’s toiletries were in the sink. Then, he realized the bath tub was already full with hot water and was already dripping.

_Ayy, where the hell did Ravi go? Does he wanna take his bath or not? Or else I’ll take over.._

Hongbin mumbled to himself as he bent his body to turn the water tap off. Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door being closed shut. As soon as he turned himself to face the door, Hongbin was knocked on the head with something hard and he fell into the filled bath tub, resulting a big splash.

Hongbin held his bleeding head with his right hand with a hurt expression showing how painful the hit was. He didn’t get the chance to see the person who hit his head properly due to the burning pain at the back of his head.

Not soon after he registered what was happening, the stranger sunk both of his strong hands into the water in the bath tub, choking Hongbin by the neck. Leaving no chance for Hongbin to breathe. He was seriously trying to drown him to death.

Hongbin was in a panic shock that he struggled to get himself off of the guy’s hands on his neck. His legs were flying all around in the tub as he was fighting fiercely for air.

No. His lungs were closing on him. The water in the bath tub had already turned red. And then, after seconds, the water in the tub was still.

***

Hyuk entered the toilet after he didn’t receive any responses from inside after several knockings and calls.

“Hongbin-hyung!!” Hyuk shouted as he saw a still Hongbin floating in the bath tub. He was trembling when he saw the water which was in red colour. Hongbin looked so lifeless. Hyuk was in so much shock, his legs gave him out and he fell knee first onto the marble floor. Then, his heart gave out too. Black out.

A tear fell down from his left eye as he opened his eyes.

His heart that was beating rapidly a while ago had slowed down. Hyuk let out a heavy and trembling sigh as he closed his eyes again.

_I was dreaming again.._


	6. Stopped

It was a week later since Hyuk had his strange nightmares. Although they were all very vague and that only his dream of Leo was the only vivid one. Not sure why but being the clumsy and carefree maknae he is, he’s quite relieved that all of this has finally stopped and decided to not think about this much. He didn’t want this to be an obstacle for him for not being able to do well with his practices.

It was another regular Saturday morning, and nobody has still woken up from their dreamlands. Except for our leader of course, N has always been the first to wake up. It’s kind of a habitual attitude despite the fact that his stomach was actually screaming to be fed. Not to his surprise, N was greeted by Leo who was already making some ramen in the kitchen.

“Oh, morning, Taekwoon-ah..” N greeted with a still sleepy tone of voice while grabbing a glass of milk from the fridge. “Morning.” Leo replied without looking. Eyes still too focused on food. Being the only best cook in the dorm was also a habitual thing for Leo. Good thing he loves to cook. When he’s hungry, he won’t ever listen to anyone or anything anymore. He’ll be in his own world for sure. He himself would go to the kitchen voluntarily and start mixing something. He totally couldn’t rely on his members when it comes to food and cooking. Certainly a big NO. The other members have gotten really used to it.

Jaehwan and the maknae line were still in their bedrooms when the strong smell of spicy ramen hit their nostrils.

“Ramen’s ready,” said Leo. “Ok, I’ll wake the kids.”

***

Half of the day had passed by without them realizing as everybody was occupying themselves with their own businesses. Hongbin was playing video games with Hyuk and Ken, the usual, Ravi was probably writing some music scores in his own studio or probably fell asleep there, cuz it’s Saturday after all. He won’t be as diligent as he usually does if he wanted to. In the meantime, Leo was already preparing to make lunch by now since he’s feeling hungry again while N was with his phone in his room and read a book from time to time.

In Hongbin’s and Ken’s shared room,

“Ah, hyung! You need to relax your fingers! You shouldn’t be stiff!” Hongbin adviced Ken about the game they were playing. Recently, Ken was interested in playing computer games so he asked Hongbin to teach him a bit that day.

“Aisshhh!! Waegurae?! Jeongmal! ****!!” Ken cursed in his Kenjumma voice mode. Ken, being the member who has little patience, couldn’t refrain himself from spitting cursing words as he couldn’t win the level for the last 2 hours already. This made him blow up. “Ay, Jaehwan-hyung, calm down..” eased Hyuk while rubbing Ken’s back. Hongbin couldn’t help but to cringe and burst out his refrained laughters beside Ken. Ken

“Ya, seriously.. How can you handle playing this frustrating game? And what, you even broadcast them..?” Ken complained. “Ay, hyung.. You’re questioning the pro gamer? You just need more practice and experience..” Hongbin nudged the older. The three of them just laughed that out.

“Ah, that’s it. I’m beat. You guys carry on..” Ken admitted defeat. He stood up from the chair and walked towards the door. Before he walked out, “Hey, you guys want anything? Maybe I’ll head to the grocery store later to buy some ice creams. Need to cool off the fire that’s burning in my heart..”

“Hyung! We want ice cream too! It’s on you, right hyung?!” The dongsaengs teased the older. “Aigoo, these kids.” Shaking his head to his dongsaengs’ childish behaviours. Speaking of which, he too is behaving like one amongst them.

“Hyung, I’m gonna buy some ice cream for awhile, okay? You need anything?” Ken asked Leo who was too focused to even notice that Ken was heading out. “Ah.. one cup, please..” And by one cup, Ken already understood that it’s none other than one cup of latte that his hyung would and forever wants.

“Ah, is Wonshik in his studio, by the way?” Ken asked the older. “Hmmm.. Probably.. He hasn’t come out of that room since breakfast, though..” Leo said.

Ken knocked the door twice. “Ravi-ah? Ravi-ah? Come with me to buy some ice cream, will you?”

Sensing that there were some muffled conversation outside the room, N walked out from his room and saw Ken was already getting ready to head out at the front of the main door entrance. “Where are you going?” N asked with a curious face. “Just out to the grocery store.” Ken answered briefly. “Alone?” “No, with Ravi.” “Oh, then can you get me some banana milk? Hehe..” N asked sheepishly.

Leo who was busy in the kitchen could sense Ken’s reluctancy but he knows well that’s just one of Ken’s teasing towards N. “Oh, pleaaasseee??” N made an aegyo. Still no response. “Or you want me to come with you?” “Ah, yeah, yeah, hyung! I’ll get you your banana milks!” Ken smiled half-heartedly.

Ken looked at the clock that’s hung on the wall. 2:16 p.m. “Wonshik-ah!! Why aren’t you coming out?” Kenjumma shouted. He knocked the door again. But still no response. He tried to turn the door knob but it was locked.

“Yah! Ravi-yah!” Ppalli!” Ken called again from outside the door. This time, it was N. “Yah, Kim Wonshik. You know the rules in this dorm. Why are you locking yourself inside? I promise, if you still won’t come out from the room after 5 seconds, I’ll give you a big smack if you do!” N threatened.


	7. Smells Nice

After breakfast, Ravi was fast to get into his beloved studio as he suddenly had amazing ideas to start on drafting his new music. “I’ll be in the studio.” Ravi plainly said after washing his dishes. None of the members paid quite attention to what Ravi has said since everybody knows where to find this guy if not in his studio. But N answered anyway, “Okay, Ravi-yah. Fighting!”

Ravi closed the door and started to work his mind out for the new music. Well, this guy has just got a lot of ideas in his head. Such a talented person he is.

After a while, his body started to feel aches since he had been sitting for 2 hours straight right after breakfast. That was when he realized that he could hear Ken’s loud laughs and squeals from inside. Even though he was wearing headphones. He took off his headphones and let it hung around his neck. Ravi thought to himself, “Aish, this hyung. No wonder he can pull off those high notes..” Trying to be positive thinking.

Ravi stood up for a while to make some stretches for his sore ligaments. While he was stretching, his eyes caught something out of the ordinary that was put on the top corner of a shelf.

“Since when did we have an air freshener in this room? Did Hongbin buy this?” He reached for the air freshener to examine it. It was lemon-grass flavored. “Hmm.. Probably it’s Hongbin.” He put the thing back on its place to continue his stretch when suddenly a message with an unknown sender popped up at the right bottom side of his laptop window screen. “Ding!”

“Huh? What’s this?” Ravi squatted to click on the unknown sender message. When he clicked on it, an audio file appeared. “An audio?” Of course, with the power of curiosity, he clicked on the play button without much consideration and a song was played. It was the sound of piano. The moment Ravi heard this, he felt creepy at first since the music sounded so mellow and sad. But the more he listened to it, he couldn’t stop. It was like, he was caught in a trance.

But his subconscious mind was still fully aware to realise that this song was mysterious and weird, although it sounded beautiful to the ears. He wanted to stop listening but his body won’t cooperate. _What the hell?_

Suddenly, at the back of Ravi’s subconscious mind, he could hear a faint sprayed noise. It was the air freshener. Not long after that, the small room is filled with the aroma of freshening lavender-like, with a little mixed scent of lemon-grass.

 _What weird scent combination is this?_ Just the thought of this made him want to puke his insides out. Ravi started to feel a slight tinge of sleepiness. His eyes were somehow getting heavy and heavier.

The piano song was still playing and Ravi was still there, not moving his eyes off from the screen. As his eyes were getting heavier, he noticed that his lungs were also shutting itself close, which made him hard to breathe.

_N-No. Please. Move Kim Wonshik. Why are you like this? Stop being such a weak asshole. MOVE! Arrgh! What is this weird smell? It smells nice but suffocating at the same time!_

His lungs were totally giving up on him, no matter how hard he tried to breathe. That’s when he realized that he was already lying on the floor. Paralyzed. His eyes and mouth were still forcefully half-opened. Just for a second there, Ravi thought that he was going to die here and then. Without realizing it, his half-opened eyes were already tearing up. His half opened mouth had almost turned to bluish purple, desperately but restrictedly gasping for oxygen. His hands were all crippled up, showing signs that he was suffering so much.

“H-H-Help..” Ravi tried to scream but failed.

Just when he thought everything was turning against him, he could hear muffled noises from outside the door. They were furious knockings from one of his members, thinking it was N’s voice, calling out his name. But then, all he could hear after was a loud screeching noise of silence. Then, darkness was all he could see.

_Hyung.._


	8. Another Warning

Hyuk desperately gasped for air. “NOOOO!!”

“HYUK-AH!! STOP!” Leo’s scream shot Hyuk’s eardrums. Hyuk’s strong hands were on N’s throat. Pressing his fingers deep into the older’s throat, choking him. N was struggling to let Hyuk’s hands off him, while desperately fighting for air. “H-Hyuk-ah.. W-Wake up..!” N struggled in between Hyuk’s strangle. Hongbin and Ken were also struggling to get Hyuk’s hand off of their leader.

To Hyuk’s shock, he was finally aware of what he was doing. He immediately pulled his hands off from N. “NO! I’M S-SORRY!” Hyuk’s face changed from anger to shock and fright. His eyes fiercely looked the situation around, stepping himself away from the members. His eyes filled with fright and tears.

_What happened this time?!_

He saw Leo was sitting beside Ravi, who was holding his neck while coughing. He could see some red strangling marks on Ravi’s neck. N was probably trying to stop him from choking Ravi but eventually Hyuk turned to N. With that, Hyuk knew right away that the dream he had about Ravi a while ago was becoming real. But he couldn’t find himself to understand that why was he the one who’s doing that terrible thing to his own members?

He felt like crying and wanted to run away from here as far as he could. Just as about he was trying to run away, Leo called out his name. “SANGHYUK-AH!”

Hyuk couldn’t bare to face his hyungs. His knees felt so weak that they gave up on him and dropped to the floor. Hyuk wailed. “I’m sorry, hyung..”

***

Hyuk was lying on his bed. A high fever caught him after what happened. Hyuk was too in shock that he fell into unconsciousness. All of his hyungs were gathered around his bed. Waiting for their bright maknae to wake. None of them dared to leave Hyuk’s side. As hyungs, they understand how frightened Hyuk must’ve felt the most. They knew, Hyuk wouldn’t do such crazy things without a reason. Well, not that Hyuk was even aware of what he was doing anyway.

“Hakyeon-ah, is your neck feeling okay?” Leo asked to break the depressing silence. N rubbed his neck instinctively and said, “Yeah, I’m fine..” with a worried face, looking at the bedridden maknae.

“Shik-ah?” “Ravi who was leaning by the door looked spaced out. His arms folded to his chest. “Ravi-yah, are you okay?” Leo called him again with a more concerned tone. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine, hyung..”

“Hakyeon-hyung, what are we going to do about this?” Hongbin asked out of the blue. “What are we going to tell Manager-hyung if he sees this?” This time was Ken. N locked eyes with his same aged friend, Leo. And then both of them looked again at the sleeping maknae.

It was then Ravi who had kept silent since the incident voiced out, with the lowest tone of voice he could make, “This was probably his third time.” But everybody heard that and turned their heads to face Ravi. “His third time of what?” Hongbin asked. “His nightmare-attacks..” N answered, not surprised by what Ravi has said.

“What? Hyuk had them? Since when?” Hongbin was confused. “Well, being his roommate, I was often woken up by his sudden screams or cries beside me. I thought it was just a mere nightmare that any of us could’ve had, so I never took them seriously though..” Explained Ravi. He felt guilty that he almost broke into tears. “His cries were so loud that it had had me wake from my sleep. You guys know how of a heavy sleeper I am, right?” Ravi pointed out more.

“Then, how come you knew too, Hakyeon-ah?” Leo pointed out. “Well, haven’t you guys notice that he was acting quite strange, lately these days? He was being quieter than usual. Don’t you guys see that?” N explained. Nobody replied after the statement. Their heads were held down. Guilt and anger struck them instead. They had realized how foolish and ignorant they actually were to their own members.

It was when they heard Hyuk’s faint groans. Sweats were forming on Hyuk’s forehead. He was having an attack again. Another warning, maybe. Feeling the most guilt ever, Ravi quickly ran to the youngest side and hold his hands tightly. “Hyuk-ah..”

Hyuk opened his eyes widely. His eyes searched for the person he needed to see the most. And it was Ken’s. A tear fell from his left eye.

“Jaehwan-hyung..”


	9. Don't Go

“Jaehwan-hyung! No! Please don’t go!” Hyuk cried furiously while holding onto Ken’s arms. “Hyuk-ah, you know I’ve got to attend to my musical practice remember?” Ken reasoned. “And, Hyuk-ah, you’re sick now. You gotta rest.” Ken coaxed while trying to let Hyuk’s strong grip off his hands.

_Oh, no! It’s happening again. I’m having my fever, and, Jaehwan-hyung is going for his musical practice tomorrow? No- is it today?_

“Hyung, what’s today?!” Hyuk frantically asked the older. His hands still not letting go off Ken’s. “Aigoo, this kid. You’re tired, so that’s why you gotta rest now..” Ken said while trying to lie Hyuk down in bed. “It’s-It’s – It can’t be Sunday, today right hyung?” “No, it’s Monday morning. And it’s already 3:30 a.m. I gotta get going already, come on, Hyuk-ah..” Already tired with the younger’s unreasonable worries.

“Come on, Jaehwan-ah! We gotta get going!” A call from Leo was heard from Hyuk’s bedroom.

_No. This is really happening!_

“Yeah, coming hyung!” Ken answered. “Gotta go, Hyuk-ah. You be good, okay?” Finally Ken was able to free himself from Hyuk’s grip and patted Hyuk on his head. Still confusingly registering what was happening, a big snore caught him off his confused thoughts. It was Ravi. Snoring deeply beside him on the bed. _Huh? I’m not alone in the dorm? Am I not supposed to?_

***

Hyuk had explained everything about his nightmares he’s having these days. From the red-writing letter to his sudden missing yellow hoodie, to Leo’s, Ravi’s and Ken’s dreams. But not everyone had the courage to believe him. Only N and Ravi did as they connected the dots based on their observations on Hyuk’s unusual behaviours.

Hyuk fell asleep after he had another dream-attack which was about Ken this time. Hyuk was then left in his room with Ravi beside him to watch over him. Everybody was going to get themselves ready for sleep since it’s already midnight. They needed to think about Hyuk’s sudden explanation more. They needed time.

N called Leo to his room for awhile to talk about Hyuk. They both sat on the edge of the bed facing each other with solemn faces. Then N started,

“Taekwoon-ah. I’m worried about Hyuk you know,”

“I know,”

“And, about tomorrow,”

“I know,”

Leo didn’t need to hear to the end as he definitely understood what circumstances they were facing right now. Although he find it rather hard for him to believe Hyuk’s stories, but he was their brother anyway. No matter what, he had to force himself to believe it, one way or another.

“I know this was all too sudden, I mean, I’m quite shocked too but, let’s just take precaution, right?” N asked for an agreement. Hoping that they were on the same boat.

“Don’t worry, Yeon-ah. I’ll be more careful of the surroundings.” Although Leo sounded reassuring, N knew Leo was also feeling more nervous than he should be.

“And please watch over Jaehwan too. I’m worried about him the most. He can be such a thick-head if he’s stuck to his own beliefs.”

***

Leo and Ken were both on the elevator, accompanied by their manager. Everyone was silent. Just the sound of the elevator going down to the ground floor. It was 3:55 a.m. It was very too early for anyone to wake up. It was very quiet.

They were already on the ground floor. Leo and Ken were waiting for their manager to fetch their van so they waited at the lobby. Both of their faces were shown to be very sleepy, eyes were still puffy due to the lackness of sleep.

Leo stole a peek over Ken to watch over his condition. He remembered the seriousness in N’s tone to watch over Ken. Worried for the worst thing that might happen, and without knowing when or how will it happen is just so frustrating.

“Hmm? What took manager-hyung so long?” Ken broke the silence with a sleepy voice. He looked over his wristwatch, and it was 4:06 a.m. Only then, their black van just arrived at the front of lobby entrance. “Oh, there he is..”

Ken obliviously walked to the van ahead of Leo. But something triggered Leo’s intuition which had him stop his walk. “Wait, Jaehwan-ah,” Ken was about to slide the van door open when he turned his head to face Leo.

Everything went so fast like a tornado.

“TAEKWOON-HYUNG!”


	10. Your Blood

Leo was forcefully covered with a black plastic bag over his head from behind. He was nailed to the ground by a big figured man over him, suffocating him.

And at the same time too, the van door was quickly slid open from inside and a hand strongly grabbed Ken by his arm, pulling him into the van. A hand quickly cupped Ken by the mouth to prevent him from screaming. As soon as the van door was slid closed again, the van drove off leaving Leo on the ground, coughing and gasping for oxygen. The guy was already gone when Leo pulled off the plastic bag off his face. “Shit! Jaehwan-ah!”

***

Inside the van, Ken’s eyes were covered with a black blindfold. His arms and legs were tied up with a rope. But his mouth wasn’t gagged. Ken was frustrated and scared to death of what was happening right now that he was breathing too heavily and shaking. A shadow of tears can be seen through the blindfold, showing that he was crying.

Then, a soft tone of voice hit Ken’s eardrums in the dark. It was a girl’s voice. “Oppa.. Don’t cry, oppa.. I’m not gonna hurt you..” The mysterious girl chuckled.

“Who are you and wh-what do you want from me?!” Ken gathered all the courage he had left in him to make sure he didn’t sound so afraid. Suddenly a handful of his hair was pulled roughly from the back and felt a cold but sharp steel was pushing onto his throat. For a quick second he knew that it was the blade of a knife.

The girl whispered heavily through Ken’s right ear, “Oppa, don’t worry.. I just want something not quite harmful from you.. To keep as a treasure of mine..” The girl then giggled again. The girl’s words made Ken shiver to the back of his bones.

“You see, oppa, do you know how thrilled I am that oppa is actually in front of me, right now?” Talking so closely to Ken’s mouth, teasing and enjoying herself, whether to steal a kiss or not. “Oh, oppa.. Your lips is so red and wet I want to kiss you, right now!” She chuckled again.

Judging from where her voice came from, Ken knew that she wasn’t the one who pulled his hair since she was situated right in front of him. She wasn’t alone. Ken could also hear heavy breaths from either side and behind him. Probably there were two others. And the van was still driving on a fast pace. Ken had no idea where they were taking him to.

After not many minutes, the van suddenly stopped. The knife that was resting on his throat for a while just now was gone. Ken heard the door was being slid open and then closed again. So he thought, probably they all had got off from the van, leaving him there alone. But, he wasn’t alone, of course.

There was pure silence. No movements. Ken just stood still in the dark. So quiet. Only his shaking breaths and trembling body. But, he knew that girl was probably still there.

“He-hello?”

“Oppa, you know, It’s sad that I’m not allowed to have you for long..” The girl spoke in a soft but sad tone of voice. Ken remained silent. “Oh, well. I’m sure I’m going to meet you again soon.” Her tone was cheerful again.

Ken was very confused with the crazy girl. What on earth was she going to do to him? Then he felt his hands were being untied very quickly and the sleeves of his shirt were folded up to the arm length.

Ken couldn’t do anything even though his hands were free because the knife was there again, on his throat. “Oppa, you’ll be a good boy, okay..” Ken felt the knife pressed deeper onto his neck. He could feel that it bled a bit.

“So, oppa.. Ssshh..”

The girl shushed right through Ken’s ears, brushing her soft cheeks with his. Ken’s heart was beating like crazy. Probably, the girl could hear his beating heart too.

Suddenly, Ken felt another sharp pain that was shot onto the skin of his left arm. It felt like an injection. “Ah! What’s that?!” He could feel like something was sucking his blood out of his body very greedily.

“Have you ever had a blood donation, huh oppa?”

Although his eyes were hidden behind that blindfold, the girl knew that Ken’s eyes were widened.

“No-S-Stop! This is, this is – wrong..!” He was trying to get the girl off of him but his head was starting to feel dizzy.

“Oppa, just bear with me, okay..? I just want a slice of your blood as my treasure..” She whispered through Ken’s ear again. The girl was now fully on Ken. Her thighs were in between Ken’s strong thighs, spreading them apart. Her left arm wrapped around Ken’s neck with the other pressing a knife against it, leaking his fresh red blood that painted his white shirt.

Her lips close to Ken’s half opened mouth due to the amount of blood that was sucked out from his arm. Ken’s body started to feel numb and his head hurting like crazy.

It has been so long since he last made a blood donation. And, he haven’t even had a proper meal to prepare for one. The last time was only yesterday’s lunch.

“P-Please.. Stop it already..” Ken begged. He couldn’t take it any longer. His body was feeling tired than ever. He couldn’t even move his finger anymore.

“Hihi.. I like it when you beg, oppa! You look so cute!” She giggled.

And without a warning, Ken’s lips were ravished.


	11. Warded

“What? Ken-hyung is warded?” Hyuk exclaimed.

4 VIXX immediately rushed to the hospital as soon as Leo told them about the unpredicted accident. Their manager was also there with them. In fact, he was attacked too as his head was wrapped with a bandage, proof that he was knocked out by the head that early morning.

As soon as 4 VIXX entered the room, Leo was sitting beside Ken who was lying on the hospital bed with a patch on his neck and a packet of blood that was inserted through Ken’s veins on his left arm.

“How did this happen, Taekwoon-ah?” N asked, almost tearing up but he held it back. Leo was about to answer when a doctor of early 30s came in with a wide smile, “Jung Taekwoon-sshi?” “Yes, that’s me.”

Everybody turned to face the doctor. “Does your neck feel pain anywhere?” The doctor walked closer to Leo to examine his neck thoroughly. 4 VIXX turned to Leo with shocked expressions. The doctor pressed Leo’s neck at some points with his fingers when Leo said, “No, I’m fine, doc.” He smiled a little when he recognized something and stared back at the doctor.

“Taekwoon-ah, you were – “ N searched for a quick explanation from Leo but the doctor cuts N, “Are you all with Lee Jaehwan-sshi?” “Yes, we are his brothers..” Hongbin answered. “Doctor, how is he?” Ravi asked.

“Yes, first things first, let me tell you all not too worry so much since Lee Jaehwan-sshi is in a stable condition for now.” The doctor smiled. “Due to an accident, he’d lost a lot of blood that we had to top it up with two packets of blood into his body. And the one he’s having right now is his second one. Good thing that Jung Taekwoon-sshi here found him earlier by the roadside. If not Jaehwan-sshi would’ve suffered from severe malnutrition and it might’ve led him to brain damage.” Explained the doctor.

Sensing there were no responses, the overly friendly doctor lightened the atmosphere, “Now, now, you can all breathe..” 4 VIXX each released a relieved sigh. “Thank you so much, doctor.” Ravi said in return with his deep monotone voice.

“No, I’m just doing my job here. The one whom you should be thanking here is your brave friend there. He was fast to act.” The doctor smiled at Leo, but strangely. Their eyes were locked with each other. Leo sensed that there was a hidden meaning behind that strange feeling smile. But, Leo smiled back awkwardly with a slight bow.

_This voice.._

“Then, I’ll take my leave..” The doctor smiled and bowed slightly.

Accidentally or intentionally, the doctor bumped shoulders with Hongbin and his phone fell on the floor. “Oh, I’m very sorry!” Both Hongbin and the doctor knelt down together to pick up the fallen object. “Oh, no, it’s okay, doc..” Hongbin said with his dimpled smile.

The doctor’s eyes froze for a quick second, staring at Hongbin’s perfect face. Their face was quite so close to each other that Hongbin started to feel uncomfortable. Even though it was actually just seconds, but to Hongbin, it felt like a minute.

Out of the blue, the doctor smiled and his hand brushed Hongbin’s cheek and unexpectedly said, “Waah.. Looking up close, you have such long eyelashes, Hongbin-sshi..” which had Hongbin pull his head back defensively. He was startled by the doctor stranger’s sudden compliment and inappropriate action towards him.

But he brushed that thought off to not make the situation even more awkward. “Ahaha, th-thanks, I guess?” Hongbin rubbed his head which wasn’t itchy. And the doctor just walked pass 4 VIXX like nothing ever happened.

When the ‘weird’ doctor had left the room, everybody was looking at Hongbin. The awkwardly smiling Hongbin just now turned a sour and confused face when he turned to face the members back.

_What’s with that guy?_

Hongbin was feeling very disturbed and uneasy. Somehow, he disliked that man’s aura.

“Phew, what was that about?”

It was Ken. Finally, he’s already awake. “Hyung!”


	12. Please, listen.

Hyuk was the first to break into tears. “Hyung! I told you not to go that day!” Ken was too tired to even argue with the maknae but he smiled weakly instead. 5 VIXX were all sitting on the bed around Ken.

“Jaehwan-ah? How are you feeling, buddy?” N asked with the most caring voice that he’d ever used. “Well, I’m probably feeling kinda like Kenjumma, right now, cuz I feel, old..haha..?” Everybody burst into laughters to his foolish jokes.

“Waa.. This hyung..You can still make jokes in this kind of condition, huh?” Ravi who maintained a cool pose all this while, finally relaxed himself as he was sure that his dear hyung is fully safe and alive now.

“So, Ken. What actually happened?” N asked. This time, N was being serious. And the members knew that they were going to have a serious talk after this. Ken sighed.

Ken had told everything from Leo’s incident to the blood-sucking thing. And also the part where he was ravishingly kissed by that perverted girl.

“Ya.. I’m not joking, okay.. Look at my lips here! It’s all swollen now!” Ken pouted while pointing at his mouth like a kid who couldn’t get his favourite toy.

Hyuk who was pouring himself a water to drink suddenly dropped the glass from his grip. “Hyuk-ah? What’s wrong?” N worriedly came to him.

Hyuk’s face turned pale than ever. His hands were shaking really bad. N pulled him to a chair for him to sit and cool down. “Hyuk-ah.. Tell us, please..”

“I’ve told you before! But none of you listened!” Hyuk started to raise his voice. “It was the same! In fact, it happened exactly the same as my dream! Whatever that has happened to Ken-hyung yesterday, I have already dreamt about it! And it scares me that this happens for real!” Hyuk couldn’t hold his his tears anymore. N hugged him while Hyuk cried on his shoulders. “It’s okay, Hyuk-ah..” N tried to calm the maknae by stroking his back.

***

In VIXX dorm,

They were all gathered at the living room. “Who else is left that you haven’t dream of yet?” Ravi asked. Hyuk lowered his head. “Me, and N-hyung..”

“So far, it had only happen to Jaehwan, for real. And the others were only just a dream, for now? Am I right?” Leo pointed out. Hyuk nodded weakly.

“So, based on Hyuk’s dreams, Ravi would die of an air freshener or basically some poisonous gas, I would be choking blood, Hongbin would be drowned to death, and Ken was supposedly to die of severe blood loss, but luckily he didn’t, and why, and we still don’t know how yours and N’s are going to end?”

“I mean, what the hell is going on, guys? I seriously can’t understand!” Ravi was frustrated that somebody was trying to mess and play dumb pranks on them. “Who are these bastards?! Don’t they have anything better to do??”

“From what I’ve encountered, I think they are just overly crazy sasaengs who just want to fulfill their desires of us.” Ken pointed out. “Eeeww, that is just so gross!” Hongbin wanted to vomit his insides out. “But the thing is, why is that that Hyuk had these dreams?”

“I don’t know, hyung..” Hyuk sighed deeply. “For all I know, I just want all of this to end and never have to happen again. I’m tired, and scared..” Hyuk’s eyes were watery again. “And, I’m afraid to put myself to sleep again..”

N who was listening beside Hyuk was staring out to the empty space. Leo caught that. He wanted to ask when N’s eyes locked with his. From that one minute stare, Leo understood that N wasn’t feeling good in his heart. N’s instinct has always been his main influence in dealing with difficult things or decision makings. His gut never fails the owner.

“Kids, I think it’s best if we head back to our rooms. Let’s call it a day.” N changed the topic they were having. “Yeah, we probably head back. Come on, guys, get up.” Leo agreed with N.

Everybody went to their respective rooms. As the older members, N and Leo rechecked all the doors and windows to make sure that they were all functioning and locked tightly.

Suddenly, N called Leo. “Woon-ah.. I can’t get over this bothersome feeling..” N’s face looked bothered and worried. He was holding his chest. “I feel like someone is watching us..” “Maybe, it’s nothing, Yeon-ah.. We closed and locked everything, didn’t we? Nobody can see us.” Leo tried to reassure his friend. Seeing N was not responding to him again, “Come on, let’s sleep.”


	13. Abducted

It was 7:05 a.m. Everybody was still sleeping in. Hyuk who was sleeping soundly weren’t having one of his nightmares surprisingly. Ravi beside him too was snoring so loud that didn’t even disturb the tired maknae.

But something unexpected happened. At the corner of the room, there placed a big wardrobe. A size of which a person or two can hide in there. And, yes, someone was hiding in there all along. The door of the wardrobe creaked open. A black figure came out from it. He was walking slowly and quietly closer to Hyuk.

Then, he pressed a knife on Hyuk’s neck when Hyuk suddenly opened his eyes and in a dash, his mouth was cupped.

“Don’t move. Be quiet.”

The man said in a deep voice. Hyuk couldn’t see the man’s face because it was too dark. Although he could still see that the guy wasn’t wearing any face mask.

“HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!” N quickly turned on the lights and was holding a bat, ready to hit the person who was trying to hurt Hyuk. But the lights were immediately turned back off from behind him. N couldn’t react more quickly as a strong force grabbed N by the waist, lifting him a bit while he was gagged and blindfolded.

Ravi woke by N’s sudden shout when another man dashed inside the room just to hit Ravi by the head to make him pass out.

N who was already gagged and blindfolded, was forcefully dragged out of the room. His still free legs were still kicking around in the air in the hopes that he could make some noise to wake the other members up. But the other man held N’s legs together so that they won’t sprawl aound. “Mmph! Mmph!”

Hyuk was in a shock and felt very helpless that he didn’t notice that he was given a sedative on his right arm. Not long after the shot, his world was already filled in darkness. He then was carried by the man’s broad shoulders walking towards the door.

Meanwhile, Ravi who was knocked out by the head was left alone in the room with a piece of paper left on the bed as well.

***

Next morning, sharp at 10:00 a.m., Leo knocked on N’s door to call for breakfast. Not waiting for an answer from inside, Leo walked to Ravi’s and Hyuk’s room next.

He knocked once, and turned the door knob and stepped in, “Ravi-yah.. Hyuk-ah.. Breakfast is -- ” Leo was surprised to see the room’s condition. It was a mess. Then he saw Ravi still sleeping on the bed, under the cream-coloured mattress blanket. But there was no Hyuk.

Leo pulled the blanket down to wake Ravi up, “Ravi-yah, wake up.. And what’s with the mess here?” But Ravi wasn’t responding. “Ravi-yah, are you okay?” Ravi’s back was facing Leo so he pulled Ravi to his side when he saw dried blood on the bedsheet. Leo’s eyes widened. “Ravi-yah! Come to your senses!” Leo tapped on the younger’s cheeks to help him gain consciousness.

After a while,

“Urrgh..”

Ravi held his head while Leo helped him into a sitting position and dabbed a wet cloth on Ravi’s bled head. His head was aching really bad. “Ravi-yah, what on earth happened?” Leo was more than worried. “Where’s Hyogi?”

Ravi was feeling nausea for a moment when he snapped back to reality when he heard Hyuk’s name. “Hyogi! Hyung!” Ravi’s face had turned pale.

“Yesterday.. Hyung! Argh! I can’t remember!” Ravi hit his already hurting head because he’s angry with himself that he couldn’t remember anything from yesterday. “Hyung, it was so dark, I couldn’t see anything!” “Slow down, Ravi-yah.. Calm down..”

Suddenly, Ken came inside the room, still in pyjamas, alongside with Hongbin behind him, who was wearing something fashionable as if he was about to go somewhere. “Leo-hyung, why did you let the kettle on for long?” Ken asked while still not fully awake. Ken’s sleep was disturbed because of that.

Leo had long forgotten that he was boiling some water in the kettle as soon he saw Ravi’s current condition. He was very worried that he didn’t even hear the kettle scream.

“Oh, by the way, anyone seen N-hyung? He’s not in his room. He borrowed my jacket last time, I want it back..” Hongbin asked casually while looking at his hyungs. “Hakyeon’s not in his room too?” Leo was starting to feel uneasy.

Then, Hongbin too realized that Hyuk was not anywhere to be found. “Where’s Hyogi?” Everybody looked confused.

“Hey, what’s this?” Ken took the piece of paper that he spotted was lying under the bed on the floor.

Ken turned pale and speechless as soon he saw something that he never want to encounter again in his life. The previous incident had left a very traumatic experience on him.

Hongbin who was tired of the sudden silence, snatched the paper from Ken and quickly read what’s written on it. No wonder Ken looked pale. It was written in blood. Again.

Hongbin locked eyes with Ravi who was listening from the bed.


	14. The Note

Hongbin recalled the day when he had first saw something so familiar. He’d seen this kind of note before. But he didn’t want his feelings to be right. His heart was starting to beat hard.

_When was it?_

“Give me that,” Ravi said.

Hongbin snapped out of his thoughts as he passed the note on to his same-aged group member. “Ravi-yah, you remember this?” He asked the rapper solemnly. Afraid of hearing the truth. He’d hoped Ravi would say otherwise.

“It’s that same note Hyuk had found before, right?” Ravi answered. He too was dumbfounded.

Realising that he wasn’t on the same page as his younger members, “Okay, so what are you guys not telling me, here?” Leo sensed that he was the only one who’s in the dark but Ken also seemed to not know what was going on.

Hongbin and Ravi told their hyungs from A to Z about their first encounter with the similar note that very same morning. It started off with a sequence of numbers of their names, but this time, it was a sequence of numbers:

4:06, 7:05, 2:16, 6:30, 9:29, 11:10.

The numbers 7:05 and 6:30 were circled around them. “What the hell does this mean?” Leo was starting to feel annoyed. This was frustrating. None of them had any ideas.

Hongbin was holding the note and he tried observing it as many times as he could, hoping if there’d be other clues hidden. Only then, he’d finally spotted a small sentence written on the edge of the paper on the back side of the paper note. It was hard to spot and read as the writing was like written with a needle. Of what purpose, only the writer knew. “Guys!”

“What’s it say?” Ken asked curiously. Hongbin squinted his eyes as he brought the note closer to him,

_His number’s up. 12:00 a.m., tonight. Jamsil Workhouse. Alone._

_Late._

_6:30/7:05 dies. Choose._

Hongbin turned to look at his hyungs hoping if they had any idea of what did that small message meant. Still not a clue. But then, Hongbin finally caught it. “Shit! Why haven’t I noticed that earlier?” While slapping his face softly. Well, Hongbin was usually the most observant and witty member when it comes to solving puzzles, clues and games. He’s a gamer after all. Maybe he was taken aback by what’s happened that made him lost his wit for a minute.

“What have you got, Bin-ah?” Leo asked anticipatingly, leaning closer to him.

“Guys, did you notice that the numbers are actually our birthdates?” Hongbin pointed out the numbers on the note. The others were still trying to connect the dots.

“And the small message here is telling us that they’ve got Hyuk and N-hyung. See here? 7:05 (Hyuk) and 6:30 (N)?” 3VIXX was starting to understand the situation as they nodded their heads.

“And they’re telling us to come to Jamsil Workhouse, 12 ‘o’ clock tonight.” Hongbin translated.

“Don’t tell me it’s what I think it is..? That N-hyung and Hyogi are held captive there?” Ken suspected.

“Possibly.” Hongbin confirmed with a worried expression.

“ – And if we’re late,” Ken couldn’t finish his sentence.

“No, this is dangerous. So dangerous. We should tell manager-hyung about this.” Although he wanted to rescue his two missing members, but being the most cautious member, Ravi had to think about their own safety too.

“We know, Ravi-yah.. But we can’t afford risking N’s and Hyogi’s lives. They are our brothers. We promised each other that we’d never leave anyone behind, no matter what. Plus, the message had clearly told us to come alone..” Leo tried to sound confident and reassuring but he couldn’t hide the fact that his voice was shaking a little.

Trying to support Leo, “We can handle this,” Hongbin smiled reassuringly at each of his members worried faces, while landing a hand on Ravi’s hunched shoulder. “And about manager-hyung, I’ll – ”

“What’s going on here?”

Surprisingly, their manager walked inside the room with an extreme angry but also confused expression. He was standing behind the door all along and had heard everything when he found that nobody was to be seen at the living room when he entered VIXX’s dorm. 4VIXX’s were at a loss for words.

Fortunately, their manager was understanding enough to read the dreadful situation. He took a moment for a quick thinking to all the sudden information he had accidentally heard, and decided to be supportive of VIXX’s decisions.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna do this all by yourselves, are you? Leave the back-up plans to me..”


	15. The Workhouse

Hyuk woke up to the faint noise of rusting vehicle engines from somewhere above. He squinted his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows together as to adapt to the throbbing aches his head was giving while adjusting his vision to the brightness around him.

He tried to move his body but he was restricted to. He then noticed that his hands were tied to the back of a wooden chair he was sitting on as well as his legs. When his vision was fully adjusted, he finally realized that he was in the middle of a dusty room of some kind of an old and abandoned workhouse. Where a single radiating bulb that was hanging from the ceiling right above his head.

He could hear the honks of vehicles from over the small window he saw at the top of some dusty and messy shelves on the wall not quite far from his position. He figured that he was held captive somewhere by the roadside of a busy traffic and that here was a basement. Looking from the single window, he guessed that it wasn’t night time for sure. Probably it was somewhere around noon where everybody would rush themselves to their respective homes before dawn.

That’s when Hyuk heard the shackling of keys from behind the door situated in front of him. The room was quite dark with only that single bulb shining on him but when the door creaked open, Hyuk squinted his eyes to the sudden brightness coming from the other side of the room.

That’s when he saw a familiar face walking towards him with a strange smile, which made the strands of hair at the back of his neck stand. It was the doctor who had treated Ken previously. Hyuk knew there was something off about that doctor the last time they met.

“Hello, there, Hyukkie..” The man greeted, stroking Hyuk’s tousled brown hair. To which, Hyuk flinched his head to the side, avoiding the said man’s touch. “Don’t touch me.” Hyuk warned, glaring fires at the man.

The man only sneered a bit by Hyuk’s behavior, which he found it very cute and amusing. “Gosh, that’s why I like you the most Hyogi-ya..” Hyuk was bewildered and confused by the statement.

Not wanting to hear any of the doctor’s nonsense and gibberish talk, Hyuk couldn’t help but throw the first question he’s been having since he first regained his consciousness. “Where is my hyung?”

“Oh, I’ve been wondering too about what would your first question be when you wake up. I know you have hundreds of questions roaring inside your head, but I’m surprised that asking of your ‘beloved’ hyung’s whereabouts was the first to come out...” The doctor chuckled again, playing with his sharp chin.

“What the heck do you mean?!” Hyuk felt like he was insulted but deep inside his heart though, he felt that the doctor’s statement about him was a bit true. Which it had made him feel angry with himself but he covered it up by reacting more violent towards the snake-tounged doctor. _No. He’s just messing with you, Sanghyuk-ah.. Don’t get affected by his sly words.._

“Stop playing sly with me! I knew you were a bit off when you intentionally bumped yourself on Hongbin-hyung that day!” Hyuk gathered all the strength he had left in him to shout at the doctor. “Where is Hakyeon-hyung?!”

The doctor chuckled again and smirked. “Oh, that.. Ahh, I miss him already – and don’t worry, your leader’s in good hands..” The doctor gave a small sign to his back as to show somebody from behind to come out from the shadows. “Only if you behave, Hyogi-ya..” He chuckled again.

Two strong men came out from the shadows, dragging a ragged looking young man to the light. N was slumped under the light in front of Hyuk, not moving a muscle. Hyuk widened his eyes at the sight of his poor, unconscious hyung. N looked so weak. His face and body were all bruised up and cuts were everywhere. N’s white t-shirt he was wearing since the night they were abducted was stained with his own very dried blood, from the result of hard beating and kicks from the doctor’s men. Hyuk never thought he’d ever witness his leader to be in this kind of painful condition in his life.

Hyuk’s eyes started to flood and the anger which was boiling in his blood also didn’t help him from refraining himself to jump at the doctor. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Hyuk didn’t even know where he’d gotten all the strength to throw himself at the doctor despite the fact that he was all being tied up.

Hyuk was so angry he didn’t feel the pain that his body was suffering as he threw himself to the doctor. All he could think of was to beat the pathetic doctor out into a pulp. But instead, he was given a good blow at his stomach by the two men, making him curl his body on the floor, to withstand the searing pain.

“Now, now.. I told you to behave, right Hyogi.. Or else your hyung would have to pay the price..” The doctor smiled and grabbed a fistful of the unconscious N’s black hair which made him let out a small grunt. “I think I remembered you saying that you’d wished him to become mute, if I’m not mistaken..” A shiny blade of a knife was ready to cut a little of N’s sun-kissed neck skin when suddenly a small voice pitched among the shadows behind Hyuk.

“OKAY! CUT! CUT!”


	16. Delusional Truth

An average sized girl stepped into the light from the shadows while holding a portable camera in her hand and smiling. A kind of camera where travelers usually bring on their trips. Hyuk was very confused and more than devastated for answers right now. What was really going on, seriously?

“J-Just who are you guys?” Hyuk asked forcibly due to the pain still throbbing on his stomach.

The girl skipped happily towards Hyuk. She looked like a high schooler because Hyuk clearly saw the school uniform she was wearing. “Hyukkie-oppa!” Her voice sounded so childish and high-pitched.

The girl knelt down to Hyuk’s side, “Hyukkie-oppa! You’re acting is so great! I knew you were born to become a cool actor from the beginning! And thanks to me and my brother, we’re helping you to become the best actor in Korea! Aren’t I a wonderful Starlight?” She cheered as she pinched his cheek gleefully.

Hyuk turned his head to the side, “What is that supposed to mean?” Hyuk couldn’t understand what the girl was fooling on about. He looked at her in bewilderment.

_So, this was all an act? What is exactly going on?_

It was then Hyuk realized the strangeness of N’s bruises and cuts on his skin. They looked like make-up. But from afar, it did look real enough. That’s when a sickening theory snapped into his mind. N’s fake blood cuts. It was supposed to be fake right but how come did it look so real? The colour of the blood was one he’d seen before. Only one person would have that special kind of red blood colour. Hyuk was hoping that it wasn’t what he thought it was. “It c-can’t be.. ”

As if the girl already knew what Hyuk was thinking when she saw him observing N’s cut. “Waa.. Oppa, you’re quick-witted too.. Yeah, that’s right. It’s Ken-oppa’s sweet blood.. hihi..” She chuckled proudly. As if she’d create a masterpiece or something. Hyuk was left speechless. Just what madness had he and N fallen into? What fate is lying upon themselves? That gave Hyuk a cold shudder.

He then looked at N again who was lying about five feet apart from him, to check if he’s hyung was cooperating with the mad siblings, whether if it was for survival or was forced to.

As if he knew his scared dongsaeng was looking at him, N slowly fluttered his eyelids open. Then, their eyes met. Hyuk was glad that N looked okay. Then, N secretly sent a small smile at Hyuk. He’s glad too that his maknae was still alive and breathing in front of his eyes.

Hyuk didn’t know why N suddenly smiled but he got the feeling that his hyung was trying to tell him that _everything’s going to be fine_ and that _I am going to get us both outta here, no matter what, just do what they tell you to do for now._ Hyuk was reluctant but he couldn’t help but smile back as to say ‘okay’. _Maybe, N-hyung really knows what he’s doing._

“You. Put him back into his box.” The doctor commanded one of his men. Not long after N and Hyuk exchanged smiles, N was dragged by the feet towards his ‘box’. Hyuk could now see a better view of the basement as he was pulled to a sitting position again. He could finally see the ‘box’ N was locked into. It was actually a small room-like-a-container with glass as its wall. Even though it was glass, Hyuk could tell that it was thick enough that it wouldn’t break easily if a chair was thrown onto. Like the ones in the police detention rooms have. Only this one’s transparent.

“Okay, let’s stop here. Come on, Joori-ya..” The doctor called his sister as he walked towards the main door which Hyuk thought was the only door for his and N’s escape. “Wait!” Hyuk shouted. “You’re gonna leave us just like that? You owe me an explanation!”

“Oh, I thought you clearly understood the situation, Hyogi-ya.. What else do I need to tell you? All I need you to do is just act, that’s all.” He smiled coyly. “And if we cooperate till the end, will you let us go, then?” Hyuk knew it was a wasted question to ask and he’d already figured out the answer. But he just wanted to see the guy’s reaction.

The doctor turned a quarter of his head and sneered. “Oh.. We’ll see about that. In the meantime, don’t do anything stupid. Or you’ll regret it..”

Hyuk wasn’t satisfied with the doctor’s confusing puzzles so he gritted his teeth. “Oppa, you be good okay? I’ll be back!” She giggled as she placed a quick peck on Hyuk’s cheek. Hyuk dodged and shot her a glare.

Hyuk now understood clearer that the siblings were obviously delusional. They were probably one of the sasaengs who succeeded on claiming their fantasies of VIXX. So, he had decided to play along with their play for now. He needed to know their plans. He needed to be smart enough to plan out for their escape. Hyuk threw a quick question to the girl as she seemed less secretive than her brother. “So what are you planning to do next?”

The girl giggled as she changed glances with her brother.

“Hmm.. You’ll see, oppa..”

“Let’s wait for our other actors to come to us.. This is just the beginning..”

Hyuk sighed in fear. The last thing he’d hope for was that his other hyungs would never come to rescue them. Then, he realized that there were four other ‘boxes’ just the same as N was locked into. “Please, don’t come guys..” Hyuk felt it was a 50-50 chance. But what could he do stop them? He felt miserable.


	17. Rescue?

“Hyung, are you sure this is the right place?” Hongbin asked Leo who’s looking at the map in his phone. “I think this is it.”

4VIXX were already standing upon the said building. It was quite big and it clearly looked old and abandoned. It was 12 ‘o’ clock at midnight, so the streets there were very quiet and breezy. That sent shivers down everyone’s spine.

“Hyung, don’t you think this is too, easy? How do we even know N-hyung and Hyukkie would be in there? What if we were held captive too? Then, what do we do?” Ravi felt unsettled. “Ravi-yah, calm down.” Leo held both of Ravi’s shoulders and looked at him eye to eye. “We need to be strong and brave for god knows what had happened to Hakyeon and Hyukkie.. I promise, if something happens, I will get us all out of here. I must.” Leo assured the younger rapper.

 _Come on, Kim Wonshik. You can do this! Hakyeon-hyung and Hyukkie are depending on you. Stay focus!_ Ravi slapped himself on the face. “Let’s go.”

***

At the basement,

“Hyung, can you hear me?” Hyuk hissed at N who was sitting quietly in his box. Strangely, he wasn’t tied up like he was. N could hear Hyuk calling him but he gestured for Hyuk to not talk to him. “Why?” Hyuk was confused. “Are you okay?” N nodded his head while showing the ‘sshh’ sign on his lips with a worried face.

 _Gosh, Hyukkie. Be quiet. Don’t talk to me! I can’t speak. They warned me! If I talk, they’ll hurt you!_ N tried his best to hold the urge to tell his dongsaeng to not talk to him. Then, N pointed his fingers to the small cameras that were installed around each corners of the basement. Hyuk looked around and he spotted small blinking red lights. They were definitely medium-tech cameras, showing that they were functioning and taping everything they do. Hyuk sighed and faced his hyung again.

Then, N showed him something black that was wrapped around his neck. Hyuk didn’t understand. It looked like a choker but it looked heavy for one. He didn’t see N wearing that minutes ago. _Is that the reason for N-hyung’s sudden mute? Did that maniac put that on him? Why would the guy do that for?_

Suddenly, a loud crash thundered Hyuk’s and N’s eardrums.

***

“Hyung! I can’t see a thing here!” Ken hissed at Leo who was leading the way. As 4VIXX entered the creaking building, there weren’t much light in it. Only some dim wall lamps that were flickering here and there along their way inside. The vibe of the building was like it already knew that it will have visitors coming. Because the condition of the building looked somewhat neat and cleaned. They could see that the floors had holes though. Because they were walking on wooden floors. They wondered for a while that nobody uses wooden floors anymore in this time zone. But then, they were reminded that this was an old workhouse after all.

Leo turned to his back facing his dongsaengs, “Be careful of the holes, guys.” Hongbin who was the last one in line behind Ravi peeped a quick look under one of the holes. Strangely, he couldn’t make out anything. It was total black. Then, a quick thought flashed in his mind that they were like walking in a haunted house.

Suddenly, he felt a quick soft wind brushed behind him. Hongbin frantically turned his body to his back. Of course, there was nothing. He could hear his heart starting to beat loudly. It was only for seconds when he turned back to Ravi who was now steps ahead of him, leaving him behind. “Ravi-yah!” He shouted when suddenly everything went black. The electricity of the building was cut off. The boys went frantic and anxious.

“Hongbin-ah!” Ravi shouted behind him when suddenly something pushed him hard that he fell to the floor and made a loud thump. “Guys! Jaehwan-ah! Hold my hand!” Leo knew Ken was just right behind him and Ken tried to do the same thing to Ravi when he couldn’t find Ravi’s hand. “Ravi-yah! Grab my hand!” “Hyung! Where are you?” Glad he could still hear Ravi’s voice somewhere from below, Ken fumbled his free hand on the ground to search for Ravi’s when another loud crash jolted him. “Guys!!”

It was Hongbin’s scream. Someone had aggressively pulled him from the back that made him trip and fall into one of the holes of the floor. And the last thing Hongbin remembered was the shocking pain he felt on his back after he hit hard on the ground before darkness overcame the light of him.

“Hongbin-ah!” Ken shouted when suddenly he felt his grip with Leo’s hand was harshly separated from him and he could hear muffled noises from Leo’s side. “Hyung!” This time it was Ravi’s. Ken was in shock with what was happening because everything happened so fast. And the fact that he couldn’t see anything at all due to the black-out really frustrated him more. Then, the thing that had traumatized him before came haunting him back in a blink. He could feel that same sharp blade pressed onto his neck from behind in the darkness. “Sshh.. You don’t want to have to do it again, do ya?” A man whispered into his ears. Ken froze. He felt like his soul has left his trembling body. _No._


	18. The Murderer's List

“Yay! All of my oppas are here! I’m so happy!” Joori exclaimed, bouncing herself on the floor. “Joori-ya, did you take good shots of them?” The doctor asked his sister. “Of course, brother! They were all like jewels! Come on! Let’s do the next scene!”

Unfortunately, as planned, 5VIXX were already locked in their respective ‘boxes’. Hongbin was still unconscious from the fall after being treated by the doctor and he was layed on a bed with a leather strap wrapped around his left ankle. Ravi was also in his box, but his hands were chained to the wall, so he couldn’t walk around much. Meanwhile, in Leo’s box, was empty. There was only Leo and a single wine glass on a small table drawer. Leo was sitting in a frustrated position. His knees were folded against his chest, hands in his dark brown hair. And lastly, in Ken’s box, he was tied up on a chair like Hyuk was. But Ken was unconscious. His head was tilted to his left side, exposing his white neck skin under the bright light inside the box.

Joori was filming them. How disgusting Hyuk felt. Just as the doctor walked out from Hongbin’s box. “Oh, dear you shouldn’t have pulled our Binnie that hard,” The doctor scolded one of his men with a devilish smile, intentionally saying it louder so Hyuk could hear what he said. The doctor just wanted to provoke the hot-headed Hyuk even more. It was like a fun-playing mini game for the latter before the real deal starts.

“Oh, how rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself properly to all of you yet.” The doctor announced. “Since all of you are now my subjects, so as the head director, I, Dr. Nam Joohyuk welcome you to the Nam Siblings Production. And as you already know, this sweet girl is my sister, Joori.” Only Joori clapped her hands enthusiastically. Hyuk didn’t care or want to know about that psycho of a doctor. All he cared for was to find a way to get out of this shithole fast. “Pfft, I don’t care a damn thing about you, dumb ass.. Just get to the point.” Hyuk angered.

“Woah, woah.. Cool man.. I still have manners.” Joohyuk smirked. _Manners, my foot._ Hyuk scoffed.

Joohyuk then turned to walk around the basement visiting each boxes. “You see, my sibling and I are making a film here. We’ve always wanted to become movie directors from the start. Well, initially, it was my dream but since I didn’t get to achieve it due to some despicable reasons, I told Joori that she should become one for my sake. And, since I am training my sister, I needed actors. Qualifying actors and that’s where I started targeting you, VIXX. Famous for having these three qualities that I needed for my future movie. Voice, Visual and Value in Excelcis. You were my best choice of group since the reputation you’ve made was the amount of fame I wanted to receive for my movie. And, my sister has always been your fan and that makes it more meaningful for us, ya know?” Joohyuk proudly explained.

Hyuk didn’t know how to react. He was stunned that he got to meet someone so delusional and unreasonable like Joohyuk and the sister. The rest of VIXX felt the same too. “You are freaking delusional!” It was Ravi who said it. Ravi too had enough of this nonsense. “Delusional? Oh, no.. I’m doing this for my dream. I know that with your help, my movie is going to be an immediate hit!” Joohyuk’s eyes started to flare with the craziness of his deadly ambition. “It’s because you guys created amazing concepts, so I’m gonna use them concepts for my movie! And I chose you to be my protagonist just because we have similar names, to be honest..” Joohyuk continued as he threw a booklet in front of Hyuk. “Here!”

Hyuk read the front cover of the booklet, “The Murderer’s List?” Hyuk furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeap. That is going to be the title of my brother’s movie!” Joori cheered. Hyuk wanted to laugh but he held it in. It’s a little silly to be honest. It totally sounded common. Where’s that ‘hit’ Joohyuk was bragging on about? Joohyuk saw Hyuk’s little scoff when he continued, “Do you think it’s a joke? Don’t laugh at it now, you’ll be surprised as to why the title is as it is, Han Sanghyuk..” Joohyuk warned with a tiny smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s: Yeap, it’s the actor Nam Joohyuk. Idk why, I just picked the name randomly, just to match up with the sister, Joori.. Hehe.. Maybe it’s because I’ve watched The Light In Your Eyes recently.. haha.. Well, let’s move on to the next chapter, shall we?


	19. The Torture Begins

After about two hours later, Joohyuk, Joori and their men left VIXX alone in the basement without saying any last words. They just left them like that. When Hyuk confirmed that they were gone for good, Hyuk quickly get off from the chair and ran to one of the cupboards behind him to search for something hard enough to break the glass boxes his hyungs were in.

Before Joohyuk left, he had said that he had given Hyuk a chance to choose which member should he save first. Hyuk didn’t even get to ask what Joohyuk meant and what game was he playing on because he just left as soon as he cut the ropes that bound Hyuk’s hands and legs. And, he was given only 15 minutes to make his final decision. Hyuk noticed a digital clock that he thought was never there before was hung on the wall above the main door, so that everybody could see it.

It had started to countdown as soon as Joohyuk had left the basement. “14:59..14:58..14:57..”

Four minutes later, “..11:13..11:12..11:11.. **11:10**.. “Hyuk-ah! I see a metal bat over there!” It was just time right after Leo shouted at Hyuk from his glass box when suddenly, something sticky was sprayed directly onto his face, which some of it managed to get into his throat. Leo immediately coughed that substance forcefully out to his hands. When he looked at his hands, it was covered with blood. But it wasn’t his because it tasted weird and the smell was very intolerable. It smelled like blood that has been kept in a bottle for a long time. And that made Leo sick. Then, more were sprayed everywhere from every direction, aiming Leo in his box which made the room flooded with blood.

On the same time, Hyuk saw what happened so he grabbed the metal bat from the shelves and ran to Leo’s box. Seeing Leo was the first to be attacked, Hyuk fiercely hit the glass surface repeatedly, but as expected, it won’t break that easily. Hyuk hit the glass with his fullest energy and a scream of anger but he just managed to make a single crack. “Aaarrghh!!”

Hyuk stole a glance at the ticking clock. “09:30.. **09:29**..09:28..”

In Hongbin’s box, water started to flow out from the floor, quickly filling up his box. “Hyuk-ah!” Hongbin screamed in fear. It was only minutes, but the water level had already went up to Hongbin’s knees. Hyuk turned to look at Hongbin’s condition and the elder looked very frightened. Hongbin was never a good swimmer himself. “NO!!” Without thinking much, Hyuk turned to smash the glass of Hongbin’s box, but it also didn’t break.

N who was observing since the beginning had finally understood the game. He tried to get rid off the electric choker device of his neck, because he wanted to tell his members about the game but, “06:32..06:31.. **06:30**..” As soon as he was about to knock on his glass wall to grab Hyuk’s attention, the device on his neck was activated. A small voltage of sudden electric shock was flowed around his neck, damaging his vocal chord. “Aarrgh!” N fell to the floor, writhing to the pain on his throat. Ken who saw the hurting leader, sobbed. “N-hyung!”

Hyuk heard the agonizing scream of the leader’s and his mind was blowing up. “PLEASE!! STOP IT ALREADY! THIS IS UNFAIR!” Hyuk screamed helplessly. Hyuk was devastated. He had looked everywhere around the room for everything useful to use for breaking the glasses but there were just none. Despite the unfairly little time he was given. How could he save all 5 of them by himself? How could he just save one person when all of them were his family? He obviously couldn’t do that. **But time** **was still ticking**. “04:08..04:07.. **04:06**..” It was supposed to be Ken’s turn, but nothing happened to him.

In Leo’s box, it was already covered with blood. No sign of Leo to be seen anymore. At the same moment, the water level in Hongbin’s box had risen to his neck. Because of the leather strap that was tied to his ankle, Hongbin couldn’t float himself much higher. Hongbin’s time left for breathing oxygen was also very limited.

But then, Hyuk finally figured it out. It’s physics law. How come he forgot about that. So, Hyuk hit the glass a few times when it finally made a small crack. “Hyung! I need you to kick that cracked spot!” Hyuk pointed at the crack spot to Hongbin. Hongbin had barely made himself float on water but now he had to dive back in with that little confidence he has for swimming. Let alone a dive. But in the name of survival, Hongbin courageously dived in without hesitating. Thankfully, the quick theory was a success. The glass broke and the amount of water came washing Hyuk all wet and Hongbin fell on him while trying to catch him. But it still wasn’t over. **Time was still running**.

After a few coughs, Hongbin didn’t waste a second and was next to try to hit N’s glass box, while Hyuk continued to smash Leo’s box with one go using the iron bed frame he took from Hongbin’s box.

“Hyuk-ah! Ravi!” Ken, pointed at the clock. “02:20..02:19..02:18..02:17.. **02:16**..”

A memory flashed through Hyuk’s mind. “The air freshener! A scent!” Hyuk turned to Ravi. “Hyung! Cover your nose!” When suddenly, something sprayed inside of Ravi’s box. The colour of the scent could be seen. It was slowly fogging the small and claustrophobic space. Hyuk could see the elder rapper disappearing into the poisonous pink gas, consuming his very last breaths. While Leo, N and Ken were still trapped and suffering as well in each boxes.

Hyuk dropped to the floor on his lifeless knees. He didn’t want to give up but all seemed too unfair and impossible. Everything felt a slow-motion around him. He could still see Hongbin who was yelling at him that this wasn’t over yet, but all he could hear was the deafening sound of silence. And that **time was also running out**. Seconds by seconds.

“01:03..01:02..01:01..01:00..00:00..”


	20. The Warning

Hyuk opened his eyes wide to the darkness around him and found himself lying stiff on his bed in his own very room of their dorm, all soaked in sweat. He slowly looked to his left, and Ravi was sleeping so soundly beside him, snoring. Then, he remembered. He’s back to the night where his and N’s abduction was supposed to happen. Or so to say, he had a premonition, again, about what’s coming up tonight. _Thank God. I have to make this right!_

Then, as expected, someone came out from the wardrobe. In a quick reflex, Hyuk threw the bed lamp he grabbed from the lamp table beside him at the man whom he suspected as Nam Joohyuk. The Joohyuk who was supposed to give him that sedative shot. The guy grunted in pain as the edge of the lamp stand accurately hit his eye. Quickly, Hyuk pulled Ravi up aggressively by the hand to get them both out of the room. “Hyung! Wake up!!”

 _Then, N-hyung should appear in my room by now,_ Hyuk talked in his mind.

That’s when N entered the room with a bat on his hands, “WHO ARE YOU?!”

“N-hyung! Behind you!” Hyuk shouted as N instinctively turned around and hit the guy who nearly lunged over him right by the face with the bat, giving the guy a loud groan. The man fell down to the floor which resulted on a loud thud and a strained groan.

Hyuk knew that a second guy was about to appear anytime soon now. “N-hyung! Look out!” Ravi screamed as he saw the guy which Hyuk had previously thrown a lamp at, pulling out a pocket knife from his trousers and was aiming at N. Luckily, Ravi avoided the attack as he kicked the guy’s hand that sent the pocket knife flying away from his grasp. It fell on the floor as it slid further to the living room.

“STOP IT NOW!”

Someone shouted from the living room in the dark. It was Joohyuk. And he had Hongbin as his hostage. A knife was pressed onto Hongbin’s throat. Everybody didn’t move a muscle. Due to the commotion they heard from outside, Leo and Ken came out from their rooms and caught the current situation. “Don’t move!” Joohyuk threatened as he pulled Hongbin’s hair and pressed the blade deeper onto his neck that Hongbin whimpered. Leo and Ken raised both of their arms up, showing a gesture of surrender. Both N and Ravi were also held down by the other two men. Hyuk didn’t see that the situation would overturn like this.

Joohyuk broke the stressing silence with a wild grin, “Shit, Hyuk-ah.. Why did you have to destroy my dream like this?” Coincidentally, both Joohyuk and Sanghyuk had the same ability to premonition the future. But both viewed the future differently. Obviously, Joohyuk was more into his greediness of ambition, while Hyuk was just thinking of VIXX’s safety. Even though he’s worried for VIXX’s life, but Hyuk still thought of the consequences Joohyuk would have to suffer if he didn’t try to make Joohyuk realise it. Despite all the madness Joohyuk’s idea was, Hyuk still cared for the person since he’s also just a human being like himself. He suddenly felt sorry towards Joohyuk.

“You don’t wanna do this, Joohyuk.. Put the knife down..” Hyuk slowly persuaded him. “Who are you trying to teach me? What do you know about failure?! You know nothing, so just shut the fuck up!” Joohyuk ranted. He was becoming wild and agitated. Then, he started sniffing Hongbin’s hair all of a sudden. “Ahh.. You smell so good you know, it’s a shame that I might have to get you dirty..” which made Hongbin cringe in disgust.

Noticing that Leo was stepping closer to him from behind, he quickly flashed the knife towards Leo. “Woah.. You really want him to die, huh buddy?” Leo retreated two steps back. “Don’t come any closer.” Joohyuk warned as he stepped himself closer to the main door to escape, still holding onto Hongbin. Hongbin tried to act cool but this man with a crazy head of his might’ve sliced his neck anytime now.

Just right on time, sirens of the police enforcement were heard outside. “What? You called the police?! Ugh!” Joohyuk pushed Hongbin hard to Leo and Ken’s side that made them fall onto the floor as he sprinted for the door. The other two of Joohyuk’s men followed suit but stumbled on the floor as N and Ravi quickly grabbed for their legs.

“No, you’re not going anywhere!” Hyuk shouted as he chased after Joohyuk. “Hyuk-ah, be careful!” N shouted not long after Hyuk was out from the dorm. “I’ll follow him,” Leo immediately left the dorm as well to look after Hyuk as soon as he got a quick nod from N. _You be careful too, Taekwoon-ah.._

Joohyuk was quite fast as he ran down the stairs, but Hyuk was faster. He’d almost reach Joohyuk by the collar when Joohyuk heard police were coming up from below, so he quickly dodged Hyuk as he violently pushed Hyuk to the wall which hurt Hyuk on the head. Hyuk groaned painfully as a trail of blood came flowing down from his forehead. He wanted to ignore it when a policeman found him. “Young man, are you alright?” Checking Hyuk’s condition. “Ugh.. I-I’m alright..” Hyuk said as he wavered to stand, but managed to balance himself and ran after Joohyuk again, literally ignoring the throb on his head. “Young man!” the policeman followed the boy.

Joohyuk was running very fast in the dark staircase when he stumbled upon Leo who had caught him by the stairs as they both fell on each other on the floor. Joohyuk was on Leo. But Leo acted quickly as he knee-kicked Joohyuk by the stomach that sent him stumbling backwards. They both quickly got back up when in a blink they were already punching and kicking each other. Then, Joohyuk had enough. “ARGH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!”

It took seconds for Leo and Joohyuk to realise what was happening when Joohyuk felt a sensation of warm and sticky liquid on his hand. In between those seconds, everything else felt so slow as the both of them could hear the sound of something light dripping to the floor. Like a leaking sink. Leo’s eyes were in shock-wide as his eyes started to fill with unbearable tears and hatred pain. _THUD._

N dropped knee first to the ground, pressing his hands onto his stabbed abdomen as he was trying to project what had happened. Then, things started to feel hazy as his vision went blurry. Joohyuk didn’t think for long as escaping was the only thing he could think of, so he staggered his way up to escape, like a madman, dropping his knife to the floor when two policemen lunged over him from the front, holding him firmly to the ground. Joohyuk squirmed on the ground as one of the policemen cuffed his hands that was locked against his back. “Nam Joohyuk-sshi, you are under arrest of attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent.”


	21. It's Over

“Ha-Hakyeon-ah..?” Leo trembled as he now was fully aware of the current situation. Tears were already wetting his cheeks. Leo froze. N was stabbed. In his place. _Why?_ He was trying to protect him when he foolishly took the stab for him.

“HAKYEON-HYUNG!” Hyuk sobbed as he dropped down beside N, pressing one of his hands onto N’s abdomen to prevent from excessive blood loss, while the other trembling one held onto N’s neck. “Hakyeon-hyung.. Please hang in there.. You can’t die on me, hyung.. There’s still so many things I wanna say and apologize to you! Please, hyung..!” Hyuk cried as N coughed out more blood, when he forced himself to smile. “He-Hey, I’ll be fine..” In the brink of death, N could still think about others more than himself. Which made Hyuk feel much guiltier and sorrier than ever.

Thankfully, the paramedics arrived quite on time as they pulled Hyuk away from N to the side so that they could do their jobs. Some other paramedics attended to Hyuk and Leo but none of that could take their eyes off their hurting leader, who was already carried away on a stretcher. Leo who was still standing frozen-like stared deep at the red sticky liquids on the floor which was shone under the bright moonlight. A large amount of mixed emotions hovered on Leo’s mind. Shock. Scared. Guilt. Anger. Sadness. “Sir, you must follow us. We need to tend to your minor injuries.” A female paramedic snapped Leo out of his daze.

Hyuk saw the elder’s soulless expression. If Leo was feeling like that, Hyuk would’ve probably been feeling much worser than that. But he needed to be strong for the both of Leo’s and N’s sakes. Hyuk wiped his stained tears on his face as he walked behind Leo down the stairs, escorted by some paramedics.

_Don’t worry. It’s over now. Everybody’s safe. Joohyuk’s caught. That’s right. And Hakyeon-hyung’s gonna be alright. I know it. He’s a fighter. Please, God. Please, save him. My brother._

Hyuk constantly prayed deep inside his heart.

***

Thankfully, N had survived the three-hour long operation. Gladly, the wound wasn’t deep enough which might have hit his kidney if it was an inch deeper. N had to be hospitalized for another week, doctor’s advice, just to make sure of his wound recovery was all well. But with a positive mind like N’s, he recovered faster than expected. This contributed to the fact that 5VIXX were always there with him, supporting by his side through his recovery days.

“Ahh.. I really wanna go back to the dorm soon.. I can’t stand these white lights anymore..” N pouted like the usual as if there was no tomorrow. 5VIXX were all sitting around him, for the rarest of times, giving the pouting leader a chance of receiving attention and affection from them which he was dying to get. N felt he was the happiest man in the world. He was all smiles that he could’ve forgotten the pain he had on his abdomen, which nearly had him killed. That’s N for you.

“Relax, young man.. Take all the rest you need before our schedules start to get packed and hectic again.” Kenjumma nagged. N laughed. “Seriously, hyung? You’re effortlessly laughing like you’ve never been stabbed before.” Ravi pointed out to the extra energy N’s been having since the operation. “Well, that’s because you’re all here with me. That’s more than enough a remedy for me to get better faster..” N said pleasingly with his mellow, honey-like voice. “Ugh, hyung.. Can’t you get any cringier?” Hongbin sulked. VIXX laughed altogether harmonizingly.

Leo who was being quiet as always even succeeded on pulling a little smile at the corner of his pinkish lips. He’s just very glad and relieved that his friend’s still alive and well, and, still very talkative. Oh, well, Leo can’t change that.

After their laughter died, and smiles faded into frowns, they were none other than thinking about the previous incident they had experienced, which had them scarred for life. Especially towards Ken and N. Since they had suffered the major injuries which involved operations and all. And to Hyuk too, of course. Because of the sudden premonitions he had for only God knows why, had helped him and his fellow members prevent for the worse. But ever since that quite traumatic night, it has been weeks now, Hyuk no longer had nightmares in his sleep. The baggy eyes that had previously formed around his tired eyes were all gone now.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about this lately. I mean, about that Joohyuk bastard’s idea about making a movie..” Hyuk started as 5VIXX all turned to focus on him. “Yeah, maknae?” N raised his eyebrow. “I think, he’s idea about his movie was quite cool, you know? I mean, it’s silly but, I felt a little proudness there since he chose us for his delusional movie, just because of our unique concepts..” Hyuk was playing with his fingers and eyes looking down to the floor as he said what he was feeling all this while. Hyuk then lifted his eyes sensing there were no replies coming from the hyungs.

“Uh..” Ravi wanted to break the silence when Hyuk continued, “No, I mean, the part where he was planning to combine some of our concepts in one movie. Here, let me help you see this,” Hyuk began enthusiastically.

“Firstly, there were five boxes in one room and me in the middle, just like our Voodoo Doll MV, only they’re not cages but glass boxes, then, I noticed, that each of my dream about our deaths, are from different MVs. For example, in Hongbin’s box where it was to be filled with water.. Just like Hongbin-hyung’s part of Chained Up. And speaking of chains, he used chains to lock Ravi-hyung’s hands, and same goes to that electric device choker that’s wrapped around N-hyung’s neck. Also, about the sucking of Ken-hyung’s blood, maybe Joohyuk was inspired by our Scentist MV. Since Scentist extracts scents from flowers, so he replaced this method with Ken-hyung’s blood extraction, just to make the movie more gross and deadly,”

“Ugh, wait a sec. I think I’m gonna be sick!” Ken ran to the bathroom to throw up. Poor Ken. He didn’t deserve such traumatic experience. “Oh, hyung..” Hyuk regretted for even speaking about this. But it’s better to let everything that’s left out rather than bottling it shut and hidden, right? The sound of Ken belching in the bathroom pained their hearts. Ken flushed the toilet and returned with a happy smile again, like nothing happened, “Okay, so where were we?”

**~END~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And you can figure out the rest.. hihi..^^ (I mean, the MVs that are related to each of Hyuk’s dream. I just naturally had the idea of combining some of VIXX’s concepts into one whole movie as an evil plan of a crazy, delusional antagonist. And this is totally and solely based on my own imaginations..^^ Hope you enjoyed!


	22. A/N - CREDITS

**Okay, I think I’m just gonna stop here. Hehe.. I'm sorry if it looked like I'm ending the story in a rush. Thanks for reading and I’m sorry if you didn’t like the ending but I couldn’t think of a better one but this bcuz I’m actually on a mood for my next ff. ^^ But I think it’s fair enough that this story should end like this cuz, I think there’s nothing left to tell. (Except that Joori was probably taken to a mental hospital since she was mentally impaired, really.. Judging by the way she behaves. I’m sorry Joori, but your brother has brainwashed you up so bad. T.T, yeah, it’s actually my fault. ><.. lol..) **

**Yup. It’s done! FINALLY! Can’t believe I managed to finish my first story! HWAAA!! *literally sobs* T.T**

**AND, I want to especially wish many thanks to this certain commenter, @yeonchaa because you were the one who fired me up to finish this story quick till the end! I must say, I was so thrilled when I read your comment. I feel very motivated and happy when I knew that my story is favoured, and feel like I shouldn’t drag for long. Seriously, as a first timer, I’m very touched..T.T I’ll never forget you!**

**Thank you, thank you so much!**

**And thank you to all readers as well.^^**

**I’ll return with a better story with a better ending as well in the future! Just you wait! As time permits.**

**N-nyeong!**


End file.
